ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NE Apollyon
The Simple Is Best site says that there are 12 Cleaners (pots) and 3 Sweepers (dolls) on that level, but on most of my NE runs I've only seen 7 and 2, respectively. Oddly, on one run each I've seen 8 pots and 3 dolls; these were on different runs. --Valyana 16:10, 13 March 2006 (PST) Hmm...perhaps that level pops mobs proportional to the alliance you bring in? --Valyana 14:28, 24 March 2006 (PST) Yes, it is proportional to the size of your party. 1 Doll, 6 Pots for one party, multiplied by 2 for 2 parties, and multiplied by 3 for 3 parties. I always did this with a setup of NIN NIN BLM BLM BRD, 60+ coins per run. --Jesyvut 12:59, 6 October 2006 (EDT) Just did this with NIN THF BRD RDM. We got lucky with chest/vortex on the bird and opo levels and killed all the dhalmels but timed out just as the final chest appeared. We would have been fine if we hadn't wiped on both mandy and opo levels from adds... --Valyana 19:32, 16 January 2007 (EST) Third Floor, Enemies: Apollyon Cleaner x12 (Magic Pots) - Says Not Linking, but they do in fact link. Changing accordingly. --Farseer 16:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Coin yield We completed this area with 15 people yesterday for a grand total of 73 coins. We were quite stunned. Alananir 21:57, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Verified Drops I did get COR af+1 drop (and SMN af+1 in the same coffer and run) in the fourth floor after killing one of the Apollyon Cleaners -- Turbero 20/01/2009 Testimonials Clean solo on 99BLU/49NIN with no Reraise (forgot to buy a gorget). Forgot two time chests on the first floor but still managed to clear with 5 minutes left (skipped the large opo 4th floor, and the bosses on the 5th floor). Got somewhat lucky on some of the floors and never had to kill all the potential boss mobs on any floor. Found using Barbed Crescent/Sprout Smack for debuffs, and Head Butt/Sudden Lunge for stunning was enough to keep shadows up on almost all the mobs, though they can chew you up pretty good if you have shadows down for an extended period of time. Suggest bringing a nice set of +HMP gear since you'll end up spending a decent chunk of time recovering MP probably. Got 40 ABCs and Chip. Setup Testimonials (Some Outdated) :*Can be cleared with a skilled party of 6 (NIN, NIN, WAR, RNG, BRD, WHM). Also cleared with setup of NIN, THF, SAM, MNK, SCH, RDM. :*Cleared with a party of 5 (WAR, MNK, THF, BRD, SCH). :*Cleared with a party of 5 (SAM, DRG/BLU x2, BRD, and THF). :*Cleared with a party of 4 (PLD, RDM, DRG, DRK), including 3 deaths. :*Cleared with a party of 3 (BLU x2, WHM) :*Cleared with a party of 3 (THF/NIN, DNC/NIN, SAM/WAR at 95). Came unprepared and had to kill Cronos to advance to the last floor -_- Took a bit but DNC was making use of NFR+Reverse Flourish -> Aeolian Edge. THF was TPing off other Mobs for Aeolian Edge and using Boomerang(forgot xbow). SAM was using a Jupiter's Staff proc'ing the Lightning damage(forgot bow). This took about 15 min, but we cleared the zone with quite a bit of time left. :*Cleared with a party of 2 (MNK90, WHM90) quite easy. :*Cleared with a party of 2 (BLU85, RDM85) with a little under 10 minutes left even with the BLU dying once. It was a very unlucky run, needing to kill all 3 bosses on 1st and 4th floor. Also needed to kill 3 Rocs on the 2nd floor to open the vortex. Overall a very reliable duo, though luck may not be on your side. :*Cleared solo with 90 DNC/NIN with a little difficulty. However I was unlucky on bird floor having to kill all bosses. Despite the time issue I managed to kill all dhalmels on last floor as well. Got 40 beastcoins and a shiny smoky chip :D :*Cleared solo as 99BST/WHM with 20 minutes left after missing 2 time chests on first floor. Killed 3 possible vortex mobs on first floor and 3 big birds on second floor. Killed everything on floors 3-5 aside from Cronos. 56 beastcoins payout from 2 Falcorr pets (died on first floor being dumb) and 12 Zeta biscuits. :*Cleared solo as 99BLU/NIN with ~5 minutes left. Forgot to grab 2 time chests on first floor, and skipped sphinxes on last floor. 40 coins :*Cleared solo as 99NIN/DNC with 10 minutes left. Killed 1 large mandy and Goobbue on 1st Floor, had to kill everything on 2nd floor, all 3 giants on 4th floor, left me with 20ish minutes to clear last floor.